Hollow Garden, Radiant Bastion
by thothlover
Summary: Yaoi! Don't like don't read! Xaldin/Xigbar! Summary inside. R&R, please.


Summary: (Yaoi. Don't like then don't read!) Xigbar and Xaldin are in Hollow Bastion aka Radiant Garden. They've been sent there to keep a look out for Sora, the keyblade master and his two companions, the duck and the mutt freak, at least that's what Xemnas said. They drink for fun, and guess where that leads? 

**Hollow Garden, Radiant Bastion.**

Xigbar and Xaldin had been in Hallow Bastion or Radiant Garden; Xemnas kept switching from one name to the other, for about three weeks now. They had not seen Sora or his goofy friends, so for a habit they had started drinking, Xaldin of course always got so drunk he'd almost fall off the cliff. Wait, what cliff? Ah! Never mind! "Dude," Xigbar started "You're like, totally pissed again." He slurred and Xaldin shook his head violently, it was almost enough to cause a small tornado. "'M... not." Xaldin said and hiccupped, "Yeah, you are." There was silence for ten minutes before Xaldin fell on his back and giggled, "We have got to stop drinking for fun." The Freeshooter mumbled shaking his head and standing up to help the other but was pulled down on top of him. The second-in-command sighed with frustration and groaned, "You're fucking drunk! Get up, that's an order!" Xigbar practically shouted at the one below him and took a big gulp out of his beer. Xaldin licked his lips to moisten them and that got Xigbar's attention, a wicked grin was now plastered over the Freeshooter's face and he rocked his hips back and forth on the Whirlwind Lancer's groin making him hard instantly. Xaldin groaned and placed his hands on Xigbar's waist and bucking up, causing Xigbar to moan. Xigbar felt himself harden and was soon starting to pant, his erection too uncomfortable locked up in those tight pants of his. Why did they have to wear leather? Because Mansex liked leather and liked to see Saix in it that's why!

As if reading Xigbar's mind, Xaldin moved his hands and undid the other's pants freeing the now fully erect cock of the one on top of him, his own erection was throbbing underneath his leather pants and ached for freedom and to be touched. Xigbar felt the need and knelt up undoing Xaldin's pants and pulling them down to his ankles, he then took his own pants off and zipped down their cloaks. The Freeshooter positioned himself over the Whirlwind Lancer and guided him in, giving a sharp gasp as Xaldin grabbed his hips and pushed him down. "Fuck!" He breathed and Xaldin licked his lips, "Will do." With that said the Whirlwind Lancer began to bounce the other up and down, each bounce causing him to go deeper and harder into the other. The Freeshooter moaned and groaned, he let out a gasp as Xaldin flipped them over so Xigbar was on the bottom rubbing against the cold hard ground with each of his thrusts. There was the feeling of something wet running down Xigbar's thighs, his eye shot open as Xaldin moved faster. He was bleeding! Fuck! Xaldin grabbed Xigbar's ankles and lift his feet up in the air so he could go even deeper. The Freeshooter's face twisted from pleasure to pain and back again, "Xal...Xaldin...S-stop..." The Whirlwind Lancer grunted and shook his head, no way was he stopping so he thrust in harder tearing another gash deep inside the other. Xigbar screamed and tried to shove the other off of him but Xaldin was stronger, a lot stronger then he was. Then he let out a long pleasure filled moan, _"What the fuck was that?"_ He thought and let out another long moan, "Found it." Xaldin breathed and aimed for that sweet spot over and over again. Nothing could stop the Whirlwind Lancer now.

Xigbar couldn't keep it in anymore and let out a pleasure filled scream and came, spurting his seed all over their chests and stomachs. Xaldin's eyes crossed as he felt Xigbar's ass tighten around his cock, making him go over the edge releasing his seed deep inside the other. Xaldin rode out his orgasm and pulled out. Both semen and blood leaked out of Xigbar, the two panting, Xigbar was motionless on the ground but his chest was heaving, "I'm...so...going...to kill...you for...this." He panted and Xaldin chuckled. "You can try." "You fucker! You faked drunk so you could do this!" Xigbar shouted and sat up fast, which wasn't a very good idea because a sharp stinging pain shot up his spine making him lie back down on the ground. Xaldin chuckled, "Yeah, and it worked just fine." He breathed. There was silence nothing but the sounds of breathes evening out could be heard, Xigbar was drifting off to sleep, he could hardly keep his eye open. "Stupid...Hollow Garden...Radiant Bastion..." He muttered before falling asleep. "What?" Xaldin asked but then saw Xigbar asleep. A grin was plastered over his face.


End file.
